


Introduction - Little things

by everythingabouthatship



Series: They're not. Or are they...? [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingabouthatship/pseuds/everythingabouthatship
Summary: It was always about the little things; they never gave away more than that.By mindlessly watching, you probably would not notice nor suspect a thing.But if you observed them closely, paying attention to the details? There was an entire world that opened to all kinds of speculations.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: They're not. Or are they...? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Introduction - Little things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short introduction to this kind of format that was suggested to me by Bakulka on Tumblr.
> 
> It will probably evolve in a series of one-shots of people noticing things about Vermish and shipping them, and, of course, some Vermish moments. 🖤
> 
> I don't know when I'll update, the first one is ready but sadly I'm one of those girls that can't write if not inspired and that in the meantime should also dedicate some time to studying, so yeah, no promises :D

It was always about the little things; they never gave away more than that.

By mindlessly watching, you would not notice or suspect a thing.

But if you observed them closely, paying attention to the details? There was an entire world, open to all kinds of speculations.

And now that I get to see them in this kind of intimate occasion, it’s clear.

It’s about how she slightly leans towards him, casually stroking his arm while talking, and his hand spontaneously swifts and softly covers hers like it’s the most natural thing in the world.  
It’s just for a second, one fleeting moment, garnished with a tender secretly exchanged glance, a blink of an eye that lets you wonder: did I really saw it? Was it even real, or am I romanticizing their non-existing relationship?

It’s about the almost impalpable alteration of their tone when talking about the other, when talking to the other, or when talking and unintentionally laying eyes on the other; the brief, malicious looks exchanged when something reminds them of who knows what, who knows why.

As I could see, it was all about them trying to keep their private life, well, private, with not so good results. Not under _my_ eyes, at least.

It struck me all at once. I saw how she responded to a joke he made. She had this small spontaneous smile; and I fell in love.

I unintentionally, totally, and completely fell in love with that look.

And as far as I can see, I’m not the only one.

I’m in love with the part of her that loves Hamish. How am I supposed to make this work?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you have some, suggestions are always welcome, especially in this type of format :P


End file.
